On the Ground
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Malaysia. Teamorder. Chaos bei Red Bull. / „Hör' auf damit!", unterbreche ich ihn scharf, gehe vor ihm in die Knie und sehe ihn eine Spur wütend an. „Was wird das? Dir tut es leid! Du hast das Rennen gewonnen, um den Sieg gekämpft und letzten Endes ein Auto gehabt, das besser durchgehalten hat als Marks, weil du im Rennen anders damit umgegangen bist. Was also ist daran dumm!"


**On the Ground**

**One Shot::**

_Not what it seems_

* * *

Zitternd lehne ich am Fenster, presse meine Stirn gegen die Scheibe und blicke in die Dunkelheit hinaus, über die Stadt, friedlich, ruhig. So ganz anders, befremdlich, fast schon unwirklich… Ich verschränke meine Arme vor der Brust, balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und hole tief Luft. Mein Versuch gefasst zu wirken ist hoffnungslos, als ich das leise Klicken des Türschlosses höre und die schlurfenden, müden Schritte dazu. Langsam drehe ich mich um, mustere Sebastian besorgt, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt und es wieder dunkel im Hotelzimmer wird. Auch er hat keinerlei Bedürfnis, das Licht anzuschalten. Die Dunkelheit ist auf ungewohnte Art beruhigend und schottet uns für kurze Zeit vor dem ab, was da draussen gerade vor sich geht.

Schließlich ringe ich mich doch dazu durch, will etwas sagen, muss mich zuerst verlegen räuspern. „Was… Was haben sie gesagt?". Verdammt. Die Angst, die durch meine Venen schießt und meine Hände weiter zum Zittern bringt, ist deutlich herauszuhören. Ein leises, gebrochenes Seufzen von Sebastian, das mein Herz verkrampfen lässt. „Viel.". Knapp. Zögerlich. Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich, in einem Anflug von Panik öffne ich eines der Fenster hinter mir. „Waren sie…"

Ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen.

Ich stocke, finde meine Stimme nicht.

„Sauer? Außer sich? Was glaubst du denn?"

Ein feiner, sarkastischer Unterton, lustlos zieht er die Schuhe aus, wirft seine Jacke achtlos beiseite und fährt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Besorgt gehe ich zum Nachtschrank, schalte nun doch die kleine Lampe ein und mustere seine viel zu blasse Form. Er traut sich nicht aufzusehen, kneift die Augen zusammen, hält den Blick gesenkt und greift in seine Haare.

„Gott, das ist alles so beschissen aus dem Ruder gelaufen.", fängt er verzweifelt an und lässt sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr stoppen, „Du hättest Didi erleben sollen, ich hab mit ihm telefoniert…". Er stockt, öffnet die Augen und erwidert endlich meinen Blick. Ich halte den Atem an, kann nicht umhin, ihn erschrocken anzustarren. „Und Mark erst… ich dachte auf dem Podium schon, er hätte einiges raus gelassen, aber als wir hinten waren… und Christian erst. Shit, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?! Wenn ich mich einfach nur an die Anweis-"

„Hör' auf damit!", unterbreche ich ihn scharf, gehe vor ihm in die Knie und sehe ihn eine Spur wütend an. „Was wird das? Dir tut es leid?! Du hast das Rennen gewonnen, um den Sieg gekämpft und letzten Endes ein Auto gehabt, das besser durchgehalten hat als Marks, weil du im Rennen anders damit umgegangen bist. Was also ist daran dumm, Sebastian?!". Kopfschüttelnd meidet er meinen rasenden Blick, seufzt auf, wieder gefriert mir das Blut in den Adern. „Du verstehst das nicht, es war so abgesprochen-".

„Und was?"

Er verstummt, hält inne, als ich nach seiner Hand greife.

„Ich dachte, das Thema Teamorder wäre bei Red Bull Tabu?"

Zischend holt er Luft, sieht mich scharf an, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, dass seine Augen wieder ein wenig funkeln. Trotzdem ist seine unausgesprochene Meinung unmissverständlich. Leise wechsele ich das Thema, setze mich dabei neben ihn und ziehe Sebastian an meine Brust, versuche ihm Trost zu spenden. So viele sind im Moment gegen ihn. Ich kann es in seinem Blick sehen, leider nur allzu deutlich. Das Rennen heute, der Ausgang… Es war alles anders, als geplant. Die scharfe Kritik. Von allen Seiten wird er bombardiert. Kein Erbarmen.

„Rede dir diesen Blödsinn nicht ein, Seb. Du kämpfst um den Titel. Die Formel 1, der Rennsport, das ist kein Kindergarten. Hier geht es darum, alles zu geben. Denk an Sennas Worte… _And if you no longer go for a gap that exists,__you are no longer a racing driver because we are competing,__we are competing to win._".

Ein feines Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen.

Zufrieden erwidere ich es.


End file.
